thehideoutfandomcom-20200213-history
The Firm
The Firm was an American crime gang based in Marbella, from 1977 to 2018. Participating mainly in robbery, arson and murder, The Firm operated in New York City, Southwark and Marbella, as well as many surrounding areas. They used 45 Maddison Avenue in New York City, an old billiard hall in Southwark and Caláda nightclub in Marbella to meet up and discuss plans. Led by Nathan Harwick and his right-hand man Stephen King, The Firm had an array of members from its more than forty-year lifespan. Members There were many members in the Firm, and often some would have been present before another. However, in the height of Nathan Harwick's reign, which began in the late 1980s and ended upon his death in 2018, the main inner members consisted of: Nathan Harwick, also known as "The Lieutenant" Nathan José Harwick (1956-2018) was an American gangster, co-founder of the gang and businessman. He was the foremost perpetrator of organised crime in Marbella until his death in 2018. He was the owner of Caláda and was never really involved in the crimes, though he did occasionally take place in robberies, assaults and murders. He was murdered by Dave Adkins, after being shot. Stephen King, Harwick's right-hand man. Stephen Bradley King (born 1955) is an American gangster and co-founder of The Firm. He was often referred to as "Fiery Stephen", as he often appeared serious looking. He is the cousin of Tony Morrison, who he recruited in 1985, after the death of Simon Harwick. He was involved in many crimes, including murder, assault, robberies, hijackings and smuggling. He was incarcerated in 2018, and recieved 42 years for his offences. Simon Harwick, an occasional thief Simon Alfredo Harwick (1964-1985) was an American criminal and theif, who mainly took part in robberies. He was the younger brother of Nathan Harwick and was a drug addict, who often brought drugs from Miguel González, who he was murdered by after failing to pay for heroin he was given. Tony Morrison, Harwick's driver Anthony "Tony" James Morrison (born 1957) is an American criminal and the former main driver for Nathan Harwick. He is the second cousin of Stephen King and was recruited by him to replace Simon Harwick. He was mainly used as a driver, but sometimes participated in robberies and assaults. He drove Luis Adolfo out of Marbella in 1997, and never confessed to anyone what happened to him. He was incarcerated in 2018, and received twenty years for his role in The Firm. Edward Jackson, an occasional hitman Edward James Jackson (born 1960) is an American criminal and occasional hitman, who joined The Firm sometime in the 1980s, before they immigrated to England. He was mainly used as a hitman, who took the lives of rivals. He was sentenced to life imprisonment in 2018, after a shootout with Dave Adkins and the police. He recieved forty years for his crimes. Nicholas White, Harwick's driver Nicholas White (born 1967) is one of Nathan Harwick drivers, who was recruited in the late 1980s, when The Firm operated in Southwark. Although he was rarely ever used, as Tony Morrison was the main driver, he did however, work as a barman in Caláda. He was incarcerated in 2018, and sentenced to ten years in prison, for his part in the gang. Luis Adolfo, became known as "The Snitch" Luis Adolfo (born 1967, presumed dead since 1997) was a Spanish criminal and trusted member of The Firm. He was mainly involved in robberies, hijackings and smuggling. However, in 1997, he betrayed the gang, when he threatened to report Nathan Harwick to the police, after discovering he would earn the least in an upcoming robbery. Harwick then insisted that he would go missing and after he was driven out of town by Tony Morrison, he was never heard of again. The gang members would then often refer to him as "The Snitch". Dave Adkins, an assassin Dave Adkins (born 1978) is an English former publican and killer of Nathan Harwick. He is the son of Frank Adkins, who was murdered by Harwick in 1991 and was the last landlord of King William IV. He was briefly a member of The Firm and was recruited by Harwick to work as an assassin in 2018. History Nathan Harwick and his childhood friend Stephen King formed the gang sometime in 1977, while at Harwick's parents house 45 Maddison Avenue. There was initially only three members, including them and Harwick's younger brother Simon. Though Simon was mainly left out of their enterprise, he did participate in thefts. Nathan Harwick and Stephen King were the brains of the outfit, often giving credibility and respectability to many of their dubious deals. Some gang members were recruited after acts of violence had been inflicted upon them by Harwick and King. For example, Simon Harwick had been brutally beaten by King for uttering a threat against them, weeks later he was welcomed into the Firm and put on a pension. He became one of their most trusted members. The Firm worked on an information basis. Harwick would always help small-time crooks, who had just been released from prison or when they were down on their luck in return for favours in the future. They were to be the eyes and ears for The Firm. Nothing happened in Marbella without The Firm knowing or without them getting a piece of the action. The Firm also worked on a sort of franchise system where certain members of the gang, such as Tony Morrison and Edward White, who would use Harwick's name and reputation to conduct their business activities. Morrison and White operated all over the city content in the knowledge that they had the backing and the muscle of The Firm. Harwick was never interested in what they were doing so long as he received his percentage. It was felt by many that he had taken more of a back seat when it came to settling disputes, and recruited more able business partners then the history of gangland Spain would probably have to be written. However, Harwick eventual downfall came about when he employed Dave Adkins, who murdered Harwick in 2018. Category:Criminals Category:Gangs